The formation of dental plaque is the primary source of dental caries, gingival and periodontal disease and tooth loss. Dental plaque is a mixed matrix of bacteria, epithelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages and other oral exudate. Bacteria comprise approximately three-quarters of the plaque matrix. Any given sample of dental plaque could contain as many a 400 different varieties of microorganisms. This mix includes both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria, fungi and protozoa. Viruses have also been found in samples of dental plaque.
This matrix of organisms and oral exudate continues expanding and coalesces with other plaque growths situated nearby. The bacteria synthesize levans and glucans from sucrose found in the oral cavity providing energy for the microorganisms. These glucans, levans and microorganisms form an adhesive skeleton for the continued proliferation of plaque.
Calculus is a yellow or white mineralized deposit of bacterial plaque. Inorganic in nature, calculus consists primarily of calcium and magnesium phosphate and calcium carbonate. Calculus forms in layers as does plaque and is simply the mineralization of plaque's layered bacteria. Calculus is formed when plaque's protein-carbohydrate matrix accumulates calcium followed by the precipitation and mineralization of crystalline calcium phosphate. Once mineralized calculus is formed, another layer of bacteria adheres to the surface forming yet another layer of plaque which is subsequently mineralized into calculus.
The failure to retard or stop the proliferation of plaque is detrimental to oral health. Plaque formation leads to dental caries, gingival inflammation, periodontal disease and ultimately tooth loss. The present inventors recognize these problems and have developed a composition suitable for combating oral disease, preventing tooth loss, and leading to general oral well-being.
The use of a variety of agents to clean the oral cavity and reduce plaque and mouth malodor has been recognized for some time. Examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,191, Oct. 3, 1972 to Weeks; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,177, Nov. 9, 1976 to Vidra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,595, Nov. 15, 1977 to Colodney; U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,546, to Vidra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,476, Feb. 6, 1979 to Simonson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,758, Feb. 20, 1979 to Vidra et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,815, May 15, 1979 to Pader; U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,359, Apr. 12, 1988 to Eigen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,981, Jan. 22, 1991 to Glace et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,420, Feb. 12, 1991 to Nesser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,939, Mar. 19, 1991 to Dring et al.; Kokai 02/105,898, published Apr. 18, 1990 to Kao Corporation; Kokai 03/128,313, published May 31, 1991 to Nippon Kotai Kenkyu and Kokai 03/223,209, published Oct. 2, 1991 to Lion Corporation; U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,444, Mar. 24, 1987 to Maurer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,428, Feb. 16, 1988 to Miyahara et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,022, Oct. 19, 1982 to Rabussay and PCT application WO 86/02831, published May 22, 1986 to Zetachron, Inc.
While the prior art discloses the use of various oral compositions for combating plaque, there is still a need for additional formulations which provide improved performance in combating oral disease along with increased user acceptance. The present inventors have discovered that by combining, in a suitable carrier, a chelating agent with a calcium binding coefficient of 10.sup.2 to 10.sup.5, a surfactant and an enzyme, superior cleaning results with an abatement in the formation of plaque and calculus.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an oral care product and methods of using the same that are effective in arresting the accumulation of plaque and preventing gingivitis. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an oral product and methods that by reducing plaque will abate subsequent calculus formation. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide consumers with a product that will clean the oral cavity and provide improved methods of promoting vitality of the oral cavity.
These objectives and additional objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.